FF Challenge Posesif
by ELFturtlefish
Summary: Yesung tidak peduli apapun yang harus dia lakukan asalkan ia bisa bersama lee donghae Summary gak niat :D


HAESUNG FANFICTION.

.

Disc: para pemain bukan milikku yg pasti milik Tuhan Yme, keluarga, agensi , super junior dan pastinya elf. Tapi cerita ini milik saya :)

Warning : typo, kesalahan kata, tanda baca, bahasa mohon dimaafkan ^^

\happy reading ^^/

.

Nampak seorang namja bertubuh mungil sedang berjalan santai sambil menyeret sebuah koper berukuran lumayan besar di tangan kanannya. Sesekali ia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia menapakkan kakinya di terminal kedatangan gimpo airport, setelah sebelumnya menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan melelahkan dari tokyo-seoul.

Namja manis itu menghembuskan nafasnya lelah , sudah sekitar 10 menit ia berjalan namun tak juga ia menemukan seseorang yang akan menjemputnya.

"Aishh.. Jadi benar hari ini tidak ada yang menjemputku ? Tega sekali.." gumam namja mungil itu sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Baru saja ia berniat mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang , suara teriakan seorang namja membuatnya menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Yesungiiee !"

Yesung -si namja mungil- menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dan menemukan seorang namja tampan sedang melambai ke arahnya sambil membawa banner besar bertuliskan, 'selamat datang kakak ipar'. Yesung segera menarik kopernya dan berjalan cepat ke arah namja itu.

"Yakk ! Kenapa kau yang menjemputku ? Dimana donghae ?" protes yesung begitu sampai di depan namja itu, membuat namja tampan yang sedari tadi tersenyum cerah ke arah yesung itu segera menurunkan banner yang ia pegang , dan memasang wajah datar.

"Hae hyung sibuk !" ujar namja itu ketus.

"Dan kau ! Sangat merepotkan ! Kenapa kau harus datang kemari hah ? Belum apa-apa aku sudah mencium hawa-hawa sopir pribadi yang akan segera melekat padaku." lanjut namja itu panjang lebar seraya menunjuk ujung hidung yesung.

'Plak'

Yesung menangkis tangan namja di depannya. "Kau ! Dasar anak kurang ajar ! Aku ini calon kakak iparmu lee kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun -si namja tampan- hanya menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Cepat bawa koperku ! Aku lelah ingin cepat sampai di rumah." perintah yesung seraya berjalan mendahului kyuhyun.

"Ne calon kakak ipar." ucap kyuhyun malas sambil menekankan kata 'kakak ipar' . dan dengan berat hati ia mengambil koper besar yesung dan berjalan cepat menyusul yesung yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu.

.

.

"Kyuu , donghae kemana sihh kenapa tidak juga mengangkat teleponku aishh.." rengek yesung pada kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mengemudi di sampingnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan , kau itu tidak penting baginya." sahut kyuhyun santai yang membuahkan cubitan dari yesung di pinggangnya.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata begitu aku akan mengadukannya pada ajjuma." ancam yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam seketika, sungguh dia tak akan mau berurusan dengan eommanya yang sedang marah saat mengetahui calon menantu kesayangannya di buat kesal olehnya. "Arrseo kakak ipar." sahut kyuhyun pelan.

Yesung tersenyum puas. "Jadi sekarang di mana pangeran hae ku ?." tanya yesung lagi.

"Dia sedang bekerja."

"Antar aku ke sana." sahut yesung sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau akan mengganggunya , saat ini musim liburan, mall sedang sangat ramai hae hyung juga sedang sangat sibuk." bantah kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau tau , aku yakin dia akan sangat senang jika aku mengunjunginya."

"Kau harus tau , hae hyung paling tidak suka pekerjaannya di ganggu."

"Dia tidak akan marah jika yang mengganggu itu aku." bela yesung tak mau kalah.

"Aisshh.. Baiklah , terserah kau saja." sahut kyuhyun kesal sambil memutar arah mobilnya menuju tempat yang yesung inginkan.

.

.

Yesung tersenyum cerah saat menapaki kakinya di lobby kingdom's mall. Mall yang sangat besar dan memiliki banyak cabang di korea maupun jepang ini adalah milik calon mertuanya sekaligus tempat tunangannya lee donghae bekerja. Dulu ia dan donghae adalah sepasang kekasih saat sama-sama menempuh pendidikan di universitas di jepang. Dan saat lulus mereka memilih bertunangan terlebih dahulu. Namun baru sebulan mereka bertunangan donghae memutuskan pulang ke korea untuk mulai bekerja sebagai general menajer di kingdom's mall milik kelurganya. Yesung yang saat itu menolak ikut pindah akhirnya merasa tak sanggup juga saat menghabiskan hari-harinya tanpa donghae. Dan tepat seminggu setelah kepergian donghae ia memutuskan untuk menyusul tunangannya itu.

Yesung berjalan masuk lebih dalam, matanya menatap sekeliling sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sosok namja yang sangat ia rindukan nampak sedang berbicara dengan seorang pegawai.

Yesung berlari kecil ke arah donghae, dan begitu sampai ia langsung memeluk namja itu dari belakang.

"Tebak siapa aku ?" gumam yesung di balik punggung donghae.

Donghae tentu sangat terkejut saat mendapati seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, dan tanpa perlu menebakpun ia sudah tau siapa pemilik tangan mungil ini.

"A..ahh.. Mianhae ryeowook-ssi kau boleh kembali bekerja." ucap donghae canggung pada seorang pegawai yang tadi sedang berbicara dengannya namun terputus saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Nn..ne.. Menajer aku kembali bekerja dahulu." ucap ryeowook gugup sambil berlalu meninggalkan atasannya itu.

Selepas ryeowook pergi donghae segera melepaskan tangan yesung dan menariknya ke ruangannya.

"Apa-apaan kau kim yesung?" bentak donghae begitu ia dan yesung sudah berada di ruang kerjanya.

"Wae ? Beginikah sikapmu pada tunanganmu yang baru saja sampai dari perjalanan jauh untuk menemuimu ? Kau bahkan tidak menjemputku , tidak mengangkat teleponku." balas yesung kesal.

Donghae menghela nafasnya. "Bukan begitu yesungie, ini kan tempat kerja kau tidak pantas bersikap begitu . apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana ekspresi pegawaiku tadi melihat tingkahmu ? Dan lagipula aku kan sudah menyuruh kyuhyun untuk menjemputmu." bela donghae dengan nada yang sudah sedikit merendah.

"Aku tidak peduli ! Aku merindukanmu hae." ucap yesung sambil memeluk donghae erat.

Donghae hendak membalas lagi perkataan yesung namun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan perlahan mulai membalas pelukan yesung. "Nado sayang."

"Pulanglah terlebih dahulu nanti aku akan menyusul." ucap donghae setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Aku ingin pulang denganmu hae." tolak yesung.

"Aku masih bekerja sayang, mengertilah .." pinta donghae lembut.

"Baiklah .. Aku tunggu kau di rumah. Bye sayang."

Yesung akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan setelah sebelumnya mencium bibir donghae singkat.

"Dasar anak itu" gumam donghae sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Suasana makan malam di rumah keluarga lee bertambah ramai dengan hadirnya calon menantu keluarga mereka yang baru saja tiba di korea pagi tadi.

"Makanlah yang banyak sayang." ucap jaejoong sang nyonya rumah kepada yesung yang terlihat lahap menyantap makanannya.

"Masakan ajjuma memang yang terbaik." sahut yesung dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Ck. Jorok sekali tunangan hae hyung ini." gumam kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah yesung.

"Biarkan saja." jawab yesung cuek. "Oh ya ajjuma kenapa donghae belum juga pulang ?" tanya yesung sambil melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang, akhir-akhir ini dia memang sering lembur, mungkin masih banyak hal yang harus dia urus." sahut jaejoong sambil tersenyum lembut.

Yesung akhirnya balas tersenyum lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja di samping jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ajjusi, boleh aku meminta sesuatu ?" tanya yesung ragu pada calon ayah mertuanya itu.

Yunho tersenyum lembut pada yesung. "Apa yang kau inginkan heum ?"

"Aku ingin bekerja di kingdom ajjusi." sahut yesung tanpa ragu.

"Mwo ? Kau bicara apa yesungie ?" seru jaejoong kaget.

"Aku ingin bekerja di kingdom ajjuma, bolehkan ajjusi ?" pinta yesung.

"Hahaha.. Apa ini karena donghae ?" tanya yunho tepat sasaran.

"Ne ajjusi aku tidak ingin mengganggu donghae bekerja, tapi aku ingin selalu berada di dekatnya. Maka dari itu jalan satu-satunya adalah aku harus bekerja di tempat yang sama dengannya." jelas yesung panjang lebar.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti ini yesung." jawab jaejoong khawatir.

"Kumohon ajjuma, ajjusi ya..ya ?" pinta yesung memelas.

Yunho nampak berfikir sejenak. "Kau ingin bekerja di tempat donghae ? Maksudku donghae berada di departemen food & beverage, apa kau yakin sanggup ?" tanya yunho memastikan.

"Pokoknya aku ingin bersama donghae ajjusi dimanapun itu." jawab yesung yakin.

"Sebenarnya ada satu tempat yang kosong di sana tapi aku tidak yakin kau sanggup.." ucap yunho ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa ajjusi aku akan bekerja dengan baik." sahut yesung semangat sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau boleh bekerja besok." ucap yunho sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Yesung tak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menutup mulutnya saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Apa ia tidak salah liat , yunho ajjusi tega menyuruhnya bekerja di tempat ini ?

"Nahh yesungie , ini adalah tempatmu bekerja hari ini ." sebuah suara di belakangnya menyadarkan yesung dari acara terkejutnya.

"Emm.. Ryeowook-ssi a..apa ini tidak salah.. A..aku." yesung masih tak percaya dengan semua ini , ia harus bekerja di bagian seafood ? Berinteraksi dengan ikan-ikan, udang dan sebangsanya, dan bau amis ?!

"Benar kok, tadi menajer bilang akan ada pegawai baru di bagian ini, aku sangat senang saat kedatangan rekan kerja baru. Kau tau selama ini aku sendirian di shift pagi. " sahut ryeowook panjang lebar.

Yesung hanya tersenyum kaku sambil merutuk di dalam hatinya. 'Dari sekian banyak bagian di mall ini , kenapa harus bagian ini ? Kan masih ada bagian buah, sayur, atau apapun itu yang tidak berbau seperti ini ' yesung memandang sekali lagi tempat kerja barunya dengan pandangan horor, sungguh seumur hidupnya ia bahkan belum pernah menyentuh segala jenis bahan makanan yang berbau amis seperti ini.

"Nahh yesung mari kita bekerja, semoga kau betah yaa. Wahh aku tidak menyangka seorang tunangan menajer mau bersusah payah bekerja seperti ini, sungguh rendah hati." puji ryeowook sambil mulai mengambil apron lalu memulai pekerjaanya.

Yesung menghela nafas. 'Baiklahh kau bisa kim yesung ' yesung menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ryeowook-ssi ?" tanya yesung bingung.

"Ohh.. Kau fillet ikan salmon ini lalu tata di nampan ini ne." ryeowook mengarahkan pekerjaan pertama untuk yesung.

"Baiklahh." yesung mulai memakai sarung tangannya lalu memulai pekerjaannya.

"Kapan pekerjaanmu akan selesai kalau kau terus menutup hidungmu begitu yesung-ssi, kau harus menggunakan kedua tanganmu" iterupsi ryeowook saat melihat kelakuan yesung yang menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menutup hidungnya walau ia sudah memakai maskernya.

"He..he.. Mianhae ryeowook-ssi." ringis yesung lalu mulai melakukan pekerjaannya dengan lebih benar.

Yesung mulai mengiris tipis-tipis ikan salmon yang masih tampak segar itu sambil sesekali menahan nafasnya. Namun baru beberapa saat memulai gerakannya terhenti saat melihat donghae melintas di hadapannya. Wajah yesung seketika berubah cerah. "Sayangkuu.." sapa yesung sambil tersenyum manis ke arah donghae.

"Yesung, kau ingat apa yang aku bilang semalam kan ?" ucap donghae pelan.

Perlahan senyum yesung memudar. "Baiklah maaf menajer." ucap yesung pelan.

Donghae ingin tertawa melihat tingkah yesung namun ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu di saat seperti ini. "Baiklah kembali bekerja, ryeowook-ssi tolong bimbing dia ne." pinta donghae pada ryeowook.

"Baik menajer." sahut ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

Yesung menggerutu tidak jelas saat donghae sudah berlalu dari hadapannya. "Dasar tunangan pabbo." kesal yesung sambil mulai mencincang asal ikan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Yak ! Kim yesung aku menyuruhmu memfillet ikannya , bukan mencincangnya !"

"Ups..mian"

.

"Yesung-ssi sudah tiba waktunya makan siang, kau duluan saja nanti kita bergantian." ucap ryeowook pada yesung yang sedang sibuk melayani pembeli.

"Baiklah , aku duluan ne." sahut yesung setelah selesai melayani pembelinya.

Yesung berjalan menuju toilet untuk sekedar membasuh wajahnya, namun di lorong ia berpapasan dengan donghae.

"Hae, ayo kita makan siang." ajak yesung sambil bergelayut manja di lengan donghae.

"Kau duluan saja ne, dan tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini yesung . kau mengerti kan ini tempat kerja." ucap donghae sambil perlahan melepaskan tangan yesung.

"Mian , tapi apa tidak bisa kita makan berdua ? Ini kan sudah jam makan siang." sahut yesung sambil melepaskan tangannya dari lengan donghae.

"Aku tidak mau orang-orang membicarakan kita yesungie."

"Lalu aku harus makan sendiri ?"

"Kau tidak akan sendiri , di kantin banyak pegawai lainnya yesungie."

Yesung menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan donghae tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Donghae tertawa pelan melihat tingkah yesung yang kekanakan itu, sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

.

.

"Bagaimana harimu yesungie ?" tanya jaejoong begitu melihat yesung masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah lelah.

"Ah.. Menyenangkan ajjuma." jawab yesung singkat.

"Kau pasti lelah , mandi lalu makan ne, ajjuma akan menyiapkan makan malam." pinta jaejoong yang langsung dituruti oleh yesung.

Tak lama kemudian donghae muncul dengan menenteng jasnya dan lengan kemeja putihnya yang sudah ia gulung sebatas siku.

"Donghae, kenapa wajah yesung pucat begitu ? Apa pekerjaannya terlalu berat ?" tanya jaejoong pada anak tertuanya itu.

"Kalau dia tidak sanggup , suruh saja dia berhenti eomma." sahut donghae enteng.

"Kau ini, kenapa begitu cuek pada tunanganmu hah ?" jaejoong tak habis pikir.

"Itu semua kemauan dia kan eomma, biarkan saja." ucap donghae sambil berlalu meninggalkan eommanya.

.

Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati yesung yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjangnya dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti dengan piyama. Namja itu sepertinya hanya mengganti pakaiannya saja tanpa berniat mandi terlebih dahulu.

Donghae tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati yesung lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah hemm.." gumam donghae sambil menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi dahi yesung.

Yesung yang memang dasarnya sensitif pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hae.." gumam yesung serak.

"Makan dulu baru tidur sayang, nanti kau sakit." ucap donghae khawatir.

"Aniyaa.." tolak yesung sambil memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Kau mencintaiku tidak ?" tanya donghae membuat yesung membuka matanya lagi.

"Sangat." sahut yesung singkat.

"Kau mau membuatku khawatir?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi ?"

"Baiklah aku akan makan." sahut yesung sambil berusaha bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hah.." donghae menghela nafasnya lalu membawa tubuh yesung kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu yesung, sangat." gumam donghae sambil menciumi puncak kepala yesung, membuat yesung tersenyum di dalam dekapannya.

.

.

Seperti biasa pagi ini yesung sibuk dengan segala rutinitasnya di dunia perikanan(?)

Ia sibuk menata berbagai macam ikan segar yang juga menjadi hewan favorit tunangannya ke dalam wadah yang sudah ia beri es batu. Ini adalah hari ke 10 yesung bekerja di sini dan yeahh dia mulai menikmatinya.

"Yesung ini." ucap ryeowook sambil menyodorkan sebuah mic padanya. Yesung mengeryit bingung namun ia tetap menerima benda itu.

"Untuk apa ini wookie ?" ucap yesung pada rekannya yang sekarang sudah menjadi temannya sehingga ia tidak perlu berbicara formal lagi.

"Kau harus belajar promosi , kau pernah lihat kan departemen lain sering mempromosikan barang dagangan mereka, nah kau juga harus mencobanya."

"Ohh.. Aku mengerti baiklah." ucap yesung sambil berjalan ke arah depan dan mulai menyalakan mic nya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, ayo semuanya silahkan mampir ke stand kami , hari ini sangat banyak sekali ikan-ikan yang masih sangat segar." mulai yesung membuat banyak pengunjung mall melihat ke arahnya.

"Kami memiliki ikan segar , cumi-cumi, gurita, udang, lobster dan masih banyak lagi." seru yesung ceria.

Beberapa pengunjung nampak mulai memadati stand milik yesung dan ryeowook. Melihat itu yesung pun semakin bersemangat.

"Khusus untuk 50 pengunjung pertama kami beri diskon 20% ! Ayo semu- ah lee donghae!" yesung yang menyadari tindakannya segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Sedangkan ryeowook yang melihat tingkah yesung hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala , bisa-bisanya yesung keceplosan memanggil nama tunangannya di saat ia sedang promosi , aishh harusnya menajernya itu tidak perlu lewat di saat seperti ini.

Beberapa pengunjung yang tadi sempat terkejut dengan teriakan yesung perlahan mulai kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing setelah melihat yesung membungkuk mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali. Sedangkan donghae segera berlalu dari tempat itu sebelum tingkah yesung membuat ia mendapat masalah.

.

"Yesung mianhae kau harus bekerja sampai malam, karena henry sedang sakit . tak apa kan ?" tanya ryeowook khawatir.

"Gwenchana wookie." sahut yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya." pamit wookie.

"Ne hati-hati di jalan."

Yesung merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal , hari ini ia akan bekerja hingga malam untuk menggantikan rekannya yang sedang sakit, seharuanya ia akan berjaga bersama wookie namun namja manis itu tidak bisa karena harus bekerja part time lagi di tempat lain.

"Kau belum pulang?" yesung terkejut saat tiba-tiba donghae sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Aku harus menggantikan henry." sahut yesung sambil tersenyum ke arah donghae.

"Nanti kita pulang bersama ne." ucap donghae.

"Kau.. Bukannya harusnya jam bekerjamu sudah berakhir hae ?" tanya yesung heran.

"Aku masih ada urusan." sahut donghae dan tanpa mendengar tanggapan yesung ia segera pergi begitu saja.

"Yeyy.. Pulang bersama." girang yesung sambil mengepalkan tangganya.

.

Yesung berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti, dilihatnya beberapa bagian mall sudah gelap karena beberapa lampu sudah dimatikan. Ini pertama kalianya ia pulang malam dan ia merasa sedikit takut. Yesung pun perlahan mulai berjalan , namun baru beberapa langkah ia merasakan seseorang merangkul bahunya dari belakang.

"Hae."

"Ikut aku yesungie." ucap donghae pelan yang dituruti oleh yesung.

"Kita mau kemana, di sini gelap aku takut." ucap yesung sambil mengenggam tangan donghae erat.

"Kan ada aku, kau tenang saja."

Donghae membawa yesung ke arah butik yang ada di dalam mall.

"Pilihlah pakaian yang kau suka sayang." pinta donghae membuat yesung bingung.

"Untuk apa hae ?"

"Pilih saja." ujar donghae sambil mengajak yesung masuk.

Setelah beberapa menit memilih akhirnya yesung memutuskan untuk memilih sweeter berwarna pink baby yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya dan dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna biru dongker yang terlihat pas di kakinya.

Donghae tersenyum melihat penampilan yesung . "kajja kita pergi sayang." ajak donghae lagi dan yesung hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya.

.

.

Donghae menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir danau yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Suasana di sini cukup sepi karena memang saat ini sedang musim gugur membuat cuaca sedikit agak dingin.

Donghae turun dari mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk yesung.

"Hae untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari ?" tanya yesung heran.

Donghae tersenyum, "bukankah sejak kau datang ke korea kita belum pernah berkencan ?" tanya donghae.

"Ohh.. Hehe iya juga ya." ringis yesung.

'Hap'

Yesung sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba donghae mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukannya di atas kap mobil.

"Apa-apaan hae ?" tanya yesung bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya sangat merindukanmu, aku bahkan tidak percaya melakukan ini."

"Melakukan apa ?"

"Yeahh .. Sebenarnya henry tidak sakit."

"Maksudmu ? Kau sengaja ?" tanya yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha.. Aku hanya ingin kita pergi berdua malam ini, kalau sudah di rumah eomma suka bertanya macam-macam jika kita pergi berdua. Mungkin dia takut calon menantunya hamil di luar nikah ." sahut donghae enteng.

"Yakk ! Aku ini namja , lagipula kita kan tidak pernah berbuat yang macam-macam."

"Jadi kau ingin kita berbuat macam-macam sekarang ?" tanya donghae sambil bersmirk ke arah yesung.

"Bukan begitu." sahut yesung sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Hahaha .. Kau sangat manis sayang." ucap donghae sambil menangkup wajah yesung.

"Sayang kau serius ingin terus bekerja di sana ? Aku lihat kau cukup kelelahan." tanya donghae.

"Tidak apa-apa aku ingin terus , selalu, dan selamanya ada di sekitarmu hae , ingat itu !" jawab yesung mantap.

"Baiklah..baiklah kau memang overprotective sayang." ucap donghae pasrah.

"Tapi kau senang kan ?"

"Sanggaaat senang , ingat kata-kataku sayang bahwa kim yesung hanya akan selalu melihat ke arah lee donghae . arraseo ?"

Yesung tertawa pelan. "Kau juga overprotective tuan lee."

"Hanya padamu sayang." ucap donghae sebelum menarik tengkuk yesung dan melumat bibir berwarna cherry itu. Dan semua rasa lelah yesung hari ini seketika lenyap hanya karena kencan sederhana yang menurutnya cukup indah. Apapun itu asal bersama donghae , ia BAHAGIA.

FIN.

maafkan dirikuuuu ... Cerita paling gak banget *menurut gw* maaf typo yang seabrek , aku kejar tayang (?)

Padahal couple utama gw tapi kok jadi gini yaaa ? Lain kali aku usahakan buat yg lebih baik *bow*

Ps: abaikan kata-kata promonya yesung yg absurd abis . gw kagak bisa bikinnya hehehe..


End file.
